It Was An Accident
by WolfQueen13
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. I know it wasn't. It was only a game, an innocent little joke. He only expected it to go on for a week, two week tops. Shigure...knows enough about the pain of love than to force this to happen to us. Yuki Kyou
1. Pebbles to Boulders

Disclaimer: Are you even reading my disclaimer? Do you read any one elses? And so what if I own it, or put my disclaimer in chapter five instead of chapter one? Why the heck do you care? You wouldn't care if I owned it, you're reading a fanfiction! Not a disclaimer! These are so damn irratating, a waste of fanfiction reading space I say! TAKE THE TORCHES!

Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. I know it wasn't. It was only a game, an innocent little joke. He only expected it to go on for a week, two week tops. Shigure...knows enough about the pain of love than to force this to happen to us. I still wish he wouldn't have. (KyouxYuki)

Point-of-View: Kyou's (though it may change from time-to-time)

I've known for a while that it was a prank. A laugh. Things that happened weren't supposed to happen. I know it wasn't. It was a game, an innocent little joke. He didn't intend for it to go on very long, only a few days. It was only for amusement, and even for a laugh or two. Shigure knows how much pain that love can bring, he wouldn't have thought this up intentionally. I still wish he wouldn't have.  
He lied to us. Well, not completely. The whole thing was made up to be a joke that we both unraveled with time. It only goes to show me...to show _us_...how head-over-heels we were with her back then.

He stole a piece of paper out of her journal, and forged(SP?) her hand writing in a letter to himself, saying;

Dear Shigure-sama,

I really wish Kyou and Yuki could express their feelings. They both envy eachother so much!

Perhaps I'm becoming too much of a yaoi fangirl, but.. I wish they'd find a way to get closer!

I'm not sure if any thing I can do will help...could you please talk to them for me?

Honda Touru.

P.S: I really really really love yaoi.

Looking back on it now, it's only obvious that Shigure wrote it. But I guess, some where inside both of us, we wanted to believe it. To believe that it would be easy to win her favor. That if we only acted the right way, she would love us.

In short, it's a pathetic thought. I think...she really only wanted us to be ourselves. I think she just wanted us to be friends. And Shigure...only wanted a laugh. I'm irratated with him...but find myself unable to be angry. No matter how many times I think about it... I just can't.

When we started, all it was was a game. An act. A few pathetic, weak looks. A superhero to the rescue. But over time, that changed. Or did my eyes change? I've forgotten, since I'm blind now.

My blindness wasn't an accident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter is purposely this short. No worries! The next ones will be much longer.


	2. If Only

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. I know it wasn't. It was only a game, an innocent little joke. He only expected it to go on for a week, two week tops. Shigure...knows enough about the pain of love than to force this to happen to us. I still wish he wouldn't have. (KyouxYuki)

Point-of-View: Kyou's

The first day, is still just as clear to me as if it had just happened. I only wish I knew at that time every thing that I know now. I only wish that this had just begun.

I walked in, sulky because it was about to rain. I have a lingering memory of why the cat hates the rain... but it's so faded and worn out I can hardly believe it's existence. Shigure was sitting at the table, eyeing me innocently. I didn't buy it for a second.

"What is it, you filthy hound?" I growled, irritable. I suppose I can't blame my irritability on the weather..no matter how much I wish I could. I wish I could just blame this whole thing on some thing or some one else... but deep inside, I know it's not their fault.

I don't care too much any more that it's not their fault. I just wish it wasn't mine.

Shigure, of course, only smiled one of his goofy, dog-like grins.

"I received a letter from Touru-kun today." he said, practically singing. My eye twitched. Because of my pride, I had to keep myself composed. My flesh was crawling with aggitation.

"So what if you got a letter from Touru?"

"I just thought that you may be interested...especially since it's about you." he winked. Why did he have to be so all-knowing?! I felt my temple begin to pulse and throb with pain. I almost instantly gritted my teeth, forcing my eyes to burn.

"Well, what does it say about me?"

If only I hadn't asked that question! If only I hadn't cared, if only... if only my love for her wasn't blocking the flow of blood to my brain. At that moment, Yuki walked in. He didn't appear to be in a very good mood. Nothing was new. Kakeru- or as he preferred, Manabe- had been all over him this evening. I'd seen it, though hadn't cared.

At least at the time.

"Ahh, good. Now I can show you both this note at the same time." he fiddled around with the paper, touching it up to his face. "Ahhh, it even has her lovely scent on it..."

"WILL YOU JUST SHOW US THE PAPER ALREADY?!"

That was the biggest mistake of a sentence I'd ever made. I can't believe I was even interested...and more so in disbelief because I just _had_ to act on it. I hate myself for having said what I did... I really do.

At that moment, he complied. He handed me the paper, whining about how I wasn't any fun at all, and both Yuki and I read it.

Yuki said nothing. No comment about Shigure having written it, nothing about Touru being dumb enough to write it down where any one could see it, he just gave the letter back.

"Thank you, Shigure-niisan." was all he said. Typical rat.

Almost instantly, Yuki and I started fighting. We almost had started going at eachother with our fists when Shigure reminded us of some thing;  
"You know, Touru-kun wouldn't like it very much if you were fighting."

We both froze, as if in mid-air. Yuki let his leg and arms down. I mimicked. It was awkward, just standing there, barely making eye contact with some one you hate...I could almost feel pressure being pressed on my spine. Pressure to beat Yuki, but also a pressure to keep Touru happy.

"Come here, moron." he grunted, and I felt it too. Honda Touru was getting ready to come out of her room. Of course, I didn't know what he was going to do when he called me, but my desire to please Touru was far stronger than my desire to defeat him. I walked obediently over to him, just as the door knob 'clicked'.

"I hope I didn't burden Shigure-renshi too much today..."

We both heard her mutter. Then, Yuki did some thing I didn't expect him to do.

He grabbed my shoulders, gently- like a lover- and bent me down as if I were a woman. I fought back my urge to look at him in shock, and turned my shock into a peaceful shyness.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." he said, his voice full of meaning. Touru was out, watching us in shock. I'd never seen her eyes that wide or her mouth open so long in my life. He opened his mouth, baring his teeth just a little as he stared at me.

Maybe I'm not any good at depicting moods, because all I saw in his eyes was romance. Desire. But...it wasn't lust. He perfected it as a look of desire for love. I forced myself to edge away shyly.

"I..." I began, trying to think of more to say. "Rat...I..."

"Don't worry." he purred, placing his lips up against mine. At the time, it was repulsive. The warmth of his lips and the scent in his breath reminded my of vomit or garbage. I shivered of disgust, swallowing the urge to gag. He pulled away. The daze in his eyes told me that he wanted to gag as much as I did.

"Stupid Yuki-kun." I whimpered, forcing tears in to my eyes. "You don't have to apologize...I love you any ways."

"I feel so guilty." he gulped. We were both waiting now for Touru to walk away, neither of us had enjoyed it very much. In fact, I'm certain that we both hated it!

"Yuki-kun...Touru-kun is watching." I said shyly, looking away as if in shame. He looked over at her, faking shock.

"Honda-san..." he said softly. She seemed too shocked to say any thing... she just walked right by us. It was definitely different for all of us.

"Stupid cat." whispered the rat as she walked away. He dropped me, and I landed head-first on the wooden floor.

"That was the most repulsive thing I've ever done, you damn rat!" I hissed softly so Touru wouldn't hear it.

"Likewise, you stupid cat." he responded, kicking my side and walking away. I decided not to put up a fight now... that could ruin every thing that had just happened. So I just stood up and went to my room.

If we only could've ended things there!


	3. He Said My Name

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. I know it wasn't. It was only a game, an innocent little joke. He only expected it to go on for a week, two week tops. Shigure...knows enough about the pain of love than to force this to happen to us. I still wish he wouldn't have. (KyouxYuki)

Point-of-View: Kyou's

As I've said, things didn't stop there. It wasn't long before we were doing things like that every day. Yuki actually started to refer to me by name instead of my title. I could hardly believe it when he said my name for the first time. It was durring one of our performances, just as I had finished up the dishes.

"Oh." he had gasped, seeing that my hands were all pruney and slightly flakey. "We can't have that now, can we?"

He grabbed my hands gently, and softly began to kiss it, making soft sucking motions with the skin that popped into his mouth.

Horrified hardly begins to describe how I felt. I also felt terrorized, ashamed, irratated, confused, shocked...

Strangely enough, I also enjoyed it.

"Yuki-kun, what are you doing?" I pleaded, looking at him tenderly. Touru had seemed to be rather enjoying our new found closeness. That was still our only goal, to please her. No matter what the cost.

"I love you." he replied, connecting our waists. I gasped and forced a shiver, as if I were desiring him further. He had succeeded in frightening me, that's for sure, but I felt little towards him still...except hatred.

"Yu-ki-kun..." I said, making it seem as though I was barely managing to hold myself back. "We're...in front of these people."

"I'm sorry, Kyou."

The words went all through me. My body, without any attempt from me, allowed itself to shudder. I let out a soft, desiring moan- purposely this time- allowing myself to act out a romantic feeling. I could barely take the time to experience every thing I had felt when he said my name.

"Yuki-kun..." I replied in a whimper. I was curious...I wanted him to say my name again... but he didn't.

As I laid in my bed later that night, I realized all the feelings I had felt when he first said my name.

I felt angry...a rat like him should never have called me by name! He had no right after all he's done!

I felt shocked...he had never said my name before.

I felt afraid...for the way he looked at me as he said my name.

All I could do as I laid there was hear him in my head, repeating it over and over.

_I'm sorry, Kyou._

_Sorry, Kyou._

_Kyou. Kyou. Kyou. _

I immediatly sat up as I realized some thing that was ground breaking. I turned, and like a baby I planted my head into my pillow and my back up in the air. It was painful, but I didn't let that bother me.

_Kyou...Kyou...Kyou..._

It sents shocks of an unidentifiable, yet cold feeling down my spine. I shivered, this time letting out an involuntary moan. I was all to myself, I knew I wasn't acting- even when I whimpered.

I felt terrified...because now I knew a truth that couldn't be expressed in words.

They say that realization is the first step on a road to recovery. This realization, however, was the first step down the road of nightmares.

I needed him to say my name again.

The next morning, I got up and purposely walked straight over to him. I tried as hard as I could to keep myself composed…this is where things should have ended. Permanently. But I didn't end them.

"Hey, damn rat!" I hollered to get his attention. It worked.

"What do you want, moron?" he replied dully, staring at me as if trying to intimidate me.

"Just what do you mean, calling me by my name?"

He seemed stunned at first… but he did come up with a reply rather quickly. "It was supposed to be an act."

The hairs on the back of my neck rose and felt like needles against my throat. I tried not to show it too much, show that I had at least enjoyed yesterday…

At least a little.

_Stop it! He's disgusting! You…maybe I should try to maintain my sanity. I'll see if I can get a date…or some thing. _

I normally would have wanted nothing to do with girls… I'm not their biggest fan. But I guess I thought it would help maintain whatever sanity I had left.

It couldn't possibly have gotten worse…I thought.

I wish I hadn't been so wrong.


	4. Much Worse

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. I know it wasn't. It was only a game, an innocent little joke. He only expected it to go on for a week, two week tops. Shigure...knows enough about the pain of love than to force this to happen to us. I still wish he wouldn't have. (KyouxYuki)

Point-of-View: Kyou's

The whole date thing…actually had managed to come around quite easily.

The Yankee- ex yankee…what the hell was her name again? No one even CALLS her by her name, how am I supposed to know? Oh yeah. Uotani.

And that wave girl… Hanajima?

Any ways. We all decided to play Rich Man Poor Man after school one day when none of us actually felt like going home.  
Well, me being..me at the time decided to play with bets. We had a one-on-one match game, and I decided to play Uotani. Both of us thought it would be more fun to take bets, dares, what ever from other people instead of each other. So, I decided to take a hint from the psychic- who never told me I'd loose- who said;

"If you loose, you have to date Arisa-chan." In the calmest voice I'd ever heard.

"And if you loose, Uo-chan.. you have to… uhm…" Touru had been attempting to come up with some thing for her. Hanajima leaned over and whispered some thing to her. "Oh! I know! If you loose, you have to come to school… in a dress made inside Ayame-san's shop! And he gets to choose which one."

I think that wave girl told Touru who was going to win. Yuki wouldn't even had wished that on his own enemy.

In short, we played. I lost. _THREE TIMES._

"Well, well, well, Kyon-Kyon…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YANKEE!!"

"Orangey?"

My eye twitched. She laughed. "A deals a deal. When's the date?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't expect it to be any fun if I were you though." She play-growled, putting her knuckles flat on my head.

"I'm not expecting any thing- get your hand off my head!"

She laughed again. I growled, though I wasn't really angry…just frustrated.

I never said I wanted to date _her!_

Oh well. I guess I wasn't stuck with a male. That would've been…

Awkward? Yeah. Awkward.

Very.

Well, we set the date for Friday afternoon…and that was it. I had to go home after that.

Friday was the most awkward night of my life. I wasn't even sure of what to wear. I swear, she's no psychic, but she had a way of being secretive! And what kind of annoying person keeps a dating place away from you? …Uotani…obviously. Finally I just called her.

"If you won't tell me where we're going, will you at least tell me what color to wear?"

"Color?" she replied, making it only blatantly obvious that she was gonna laugh at me.

My expression dropped, then rose again. "YES COLOR!"

Does every thing I say make her laugh..? "Red." She said, finally deciding to tell me. "A red shirt would be good."

"A red shirt?" I replied, blinking a little in shock. "Gaugh. Fine."

Arisa laughed again. I decided to ignore it, and just hung up on her.

I did eventually get dressed. A red t-shirt, jeans, and brown tennishoes. And, Uo being Uo, she decided she'd take me to…

A monster truck rally? Surprisingly enough, I really did enjoy myself. Before I could even realize it, I was jumping out of my seat, cheering for the biggest red truck I'd ever seen.

The rally lasted until about midnight, so I had to sneak back into the house. To my surprise, Yuki was in the kitchen, eating some crackers.

It was then that I realized… every thing was about to get far worse.


	5. Jealousy Killed The Rat

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. I know it wasn't. It was only a game, an innocent little joke. He only expected it to go on for a week, two week tops. Shigure...knows enough about the pain of love than to force this to happen to us. I still wish he wouldn't have. (KyouxYuki)

Point-of-View:Yuki's

A couple of my excellent reviewers have requested a chapter from Yuki's Point-of-View. So! Here it is.

It was strange when I kissed _him._

It was strange when I touched _him._

It was strange when I said _his _name.

A hair ball who didn't deserve to be called any thing.

A bastard who wasn't worth my time.

So it was strange when I stayed up all night, waiting for _him _to get home.

I wanted to talk to Kyou…_him! _But what was I going to say? 'I think I'm falling in love with you and it makes me jealous when you go out with other girls'? Yeah. I would've had my face smashed in!

Besides. This was just supposed to be a joke. A prank. Do you think I didn't know that from the beginning? I knew.

I knew Shigure was only having fun. But… I knew she didn't like it when we fought.

A supposed part of me wanted to think she'd approve of me if I… acted that way. I guess it was just a game that I fell in to. I do wish I hadn't fallen in to it.

Kyou…must honestly know much more than I thought. When I stared at him that night when he came home, he saw nothing. Nothing but the regular hateful glare that I always gave him.

He didn't see how timid I had felt that evening. He didn't see how I'd tossed and turned, waiting for him to get home. I couldn't comprehend it. Was I jealous? Of what, I cared nothing for him.

But still, my thoughts plagued me. I began to realize that I was desiring him… in a way that a cat shouldn't have been desired. Not by the rat. Not by any body.

Maybe that was why? Maybe I thought Arisa deserved better? But that wasn't what I was thinking of. Did I want to touch him, hurt him? Did I want to keep playing games with him? Did I think that she would keep all of that away from me? Why did I keep playing that stupid game?

No. I wish I could've realized it before hand. I guess… I kind of like Kyou.

I wonder if that means I'm defying my inner nature. I wonder if this could have any thing to do with the curse. Maybe this is the fullest extent of the curse? Why does this all have to be so dark?

But that night…was the night I felt a pang in my heart when he looked at me. He was angry. He didn't like me. To him, I was just the stupid rat.

"What're you looking at, ya' damn rat?" he hissed at me, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't think I'm quite sure yet. Stupid cat."

I responded, whispering so we wouldn't wake any body up. But when I replied that night, I was telling the truth. I didn't quite know who he was to me any more. It truly was the worst night. Not because it was the first, not because it was the last. Just because it seemed to open the door a little wider… a door that shouldn't even have been opened!

This is why I hate Shigure so much. His game playing has gotten us both into so much trouble. Now, I still don't know what Kyou is to me. Is he really just the stupid cat? Is he my love? Or is he destined to be a good friend, and nothing more?  
That day..…I had also gotten a letter from the Main House. They wanted to see me right a way.. I had Hatori lie for me and tell them I was sick.

But I decided not to lie like that. The next morning, I got up and left.


	6. I Didn't Tell Him

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. I know it wasn't. It was only a game, an innocent little joke. He only expected it to go on for a week, two week tops. Shigure...knows enough about the pain of love than to force this to happen to us. I still wish he wouldn't have. (KyouxYuki)

Point-of-View:Yuki's

Bleary eyed from sleep, I left the house and instantly started for the Main Souma house. Akitou wanted to see me. And I knew exactly why.

I left early. I didn't want to run in to the cat again. I didn't want to start. I didn't want him to know how much I actually enjoyed having said his name.

That was the first time I had said it. The first time I had ever felt an electic shock cover my body...

Dear God...

What is wrong with me?!  
Even now, in the darkness, I find myself whispering it. I want to feel that feeling...over and over.

The day I left, it was also raining. A few drops fell in my eyes, making them sting. I'm not one to cry... but ever since I'd started saying his name...I began to feel...

Lonliness. So damn lonely. Lonely and ashamed. All these years, all of these god forsaken years we've spent fighting and arguing...

And now I've turned into one of those pathetic, homo whimps?  
I'm not looking for attention. Only truth. The cold rain landed on the back of my neck, causing me to shiver.

I wished I would've had Hatori come pick me up.  
It was beginning to sting. Love and hate... now I see. Love and hate are not so different.

People think that there is a giant gap between Love and Hate. But is there really much difference? They both hurt.  
I guess hate is more honest.

That day, I slowly stepped up on to the porch. Did I really want to go in? No. Did I really have a choice? It made me wonder.

"Yuki-kun." I heard Hatori's voice as he opened the door. "Akitou-san is waiting for you."

"I know, Hatori-niisan. Sorry."

He just nodded and opened the door wider. "I would've come and gotten you."

"It's okay."

"You'll get sick." he murmured, handing me a towel out of a small, wooden cabinet. "At least dry off with this. I'll go find you something else to put on."

He said, then walked off. I wasn't about to stand around and wait. I didn't have much of a choice, though, as I was soon in rat form. Right on top of my clothes. Akitou was already angry with me. No point in rushing...there wouldn't have been any less of a beating if I was there early.

Finally, I was walking in to see Akitou.

"Hello. You wanted to see me, Akitou-san?" I asked, forcing myself to remain calm.

"Yes, as a matter of fact... I did." he replied, standing up. I blinked, trying to rid my eyes of the rain water.

"All right." I shrugged, walking in. "What did you want to see me about, Akitou-san?"

"I've heard from... a rather exaggeratable source... that there is some thing going on between you and Kyou-kun. Is that true?"

"Me and Kyou?" I asked, making myself sound shocked. "Couldn't Niisan at least think of some one more...respectable?"

"So. You deny having any awkward relationships with my cat,do you?" he said,chuckling like a madman. "Then may I ask you... what was Ayame-kun talking about?"

"Well, we both got a part in the school play..." I replied, hoping that the acting of the last few months had taught me some thing. "..and there have been some times when we've rehearsed our lines together."

"And that is the absolute truth?" he asked, smiling maliciously at me. I knew it would be easy to pin Ayame for being too exaggerative... that was the only reason I was able to slip through.

"Why would I want any thing to do with that repulsive...thing?!" I said in response, making myself seem... dishonered? "You know how Ayame-niisan can get. Once he's on a roll, he's on a roll."

Akitou only nodded. "Keep this in mind, my little Yuki-kun." he said. Was he still going to beat me? It looked like it. Sure enough, he picked up his fist and pounded me in the stomach. "I am the head of this family. If I ever hear again from any source that you've been having a relationship...you won't live to see day light again."

I stood. He sure had a way of hitting me hard! "Understood, Akitou-san." I sighed, leaving the place as fast as I could.


	7. Their Second Date

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. I know it wasn't. It was only a game, an innocent little joke. He only expected it to go on for a week, two week tops. Shigure...knows enough about the pain of love than to force this to happen to us. I still wish he wouldn't have. (KyouxYuki)

Point-of-View: Yuki's

"Idiot." was the first word out of my mouth when I saw him trying to find the right shirt. "Why are you getting all excited about this stupid second date?"

"Because! I'm taking her out tonight and I at least want to make it look like I care!"

"The last time you said that, she ended up taking you to a monster truck rally." I murmured, sighing. Just because I've admitted liking him doesn't mean I don't still think he'll have his stupid moments.

"Why is this any of your business?!" he snapped, looking at me. Obviously pissed. I smirked devilishly.  
"It's not. In fact, the both of you can go to hell tonight if you'd like." is it hard to remember what I was feeling then? Yes. I can hardly remember feeling any thing towards him other than...liking?

"Was that a threat?!" he snapped, immediatly ready to face me in a battle. I cricked my head to the side.

"Is it that hard for you to figure out?"

"I don't have time for this!"

And there he went, diving back in to his mountain of laundry in an attempt to find the right shirt. "Idiot." I said, shocking myself with the tone. Instead of sounding rough and frustrated, I sounded affenctionate and endearing. My eyes widened in shock, but I quickly shook it off and recoiled. That is, until...

"YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIII!"

Why did Ayame have to come over then? That honestly was the worst possible time, I remember the first thing that came to my head;

_If he finds out about the date, Kyou's going to be in big trouble!_

Guilt tugged at me until I finally asked him my question. "Aya-niisan, why are you here?"

"I have come to rid Shigure-chan of his writers block! He will be inspired by me! Me! Can you picture it, Yu--"

"No. I can't." I said, steaming. "Look Ayame-niisan. I know you told Akitou some thing that isn't true."

"Of course I did! We can't let the head of the family go with out knowing that the joys of love are all around his precious creatures!"

"Look, Ayame-nii," I hissed, glaring at him. "don't tell Akitou anything about that any more! That stupid cat and I could get into trouble!"  
It felt like I was talking to a four-year-old.

"If it will help you over come the obstacles of your saddened life, then Yuki-kun, I would be happy- no, honored! Proud, even, to keep this a secret!" he smiled broadly, and wrapped me in a hug.   
"Ayame-nii!" I frowned. "You're...hugging...me...too...tight..."

He released, and I began to pant.

"Oh! Yuki-kun, I have some thing for Kyonkitchi as well." he said, handing me a plastic bag. "Shigure-chan told me what a horrible time he's having trying to find the right outfit for tonight. Since this is already made, I thought I'd bring it over to him- free of charge!"

"Um..." I blinked, looking at it. Should I really have pittied Ayame? "Thank you, Niisan." I said.

"Hey! Idiot!" I called as I reached his doorway. "Niisan gave me some thing for you. Here." I said, giving it to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he came out, I felt a sickness in my stomach. He had bathed, so his hair was wet and straight over his head. He had an abnormal scent to him- I believe it was lavender-but what he was wearing was all the more strange. To be honest, I thought he was gorgeous in it. That was why I felt so sick. Guilt poured in to the pit of my stomach. I was almost sure it was going to pour out of my mouth.

In front of me stood Kyou, dressed up in a white kimono that was decorated with red flower petals.

"You look disgusting." I said. I was lying through my teeth, supressing a shudder.

"Well, you look disgusting every day." he said, apparently liking the way he looked in the kimono. "Any ways, I'm busy. See ya, damn rat." he said, walking by.

I spent the next 20 minutes in the bathroom, puking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that, my head was aching terribly. Naturally, I thought it would be a good idea to take a little nap. So, despite the time, I went in to my bedroom and slept. I dreamed durring that sleep...a very strange dream in deed.

_It was raining, pouring rain. Thunder and lightning danced all over, as far as I could see on the empty street. It was an old town, a place that seemed similiar to a few places I've been in my rat form. The doors were down. Some of the houses were burning. I heard women crying...children screaming...and for some reason, I felt weak.   
"EVERY BODY HATES THE RAT!"_

_It was every where. Written, spoken...it was what the thunder said. The lightning wrote it clearly in the sky.  
"Stupid." said a voice, as a familiar red-head came out of nowhere. "Everybody."_

_I can't quite understand why I started crying...but in the dream, I did. _

_"Everybody." I said to myself, feeling dizzy and very small. "Everybody hates the rat..."_

_"Accept for me,stupid."_

"Kyou!" I whispered, louder than a normal whisper but softer than a normal tone of voice. I woke myself up, shivering and sweating at the same time. I needed to see him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had apparently slept for a long time. It was dark, and Kyou was just coming home.

"Yuki." he said, grabbing the milk carton out of the refridgerator.

"Don't you backwash into that." I said scoldingly, grabbing his free hand. Strangely, he didn't flinch.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" he asked, though he didn't try to jerk a way.

"The worst thing that you can do is say 'No'." I whispered, kissing him gently on the lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Kyou's)

"Yuki, what are you doing?" I had asked dully while he picked up my hand.  
"The worst thing that you can do is say 'No'." he whispered, kissing my lips.  
I closed my eyes, mostly in a panic. What was this about? I couldn't just let myself enjoy it...

Eventually, he did pull away. He looked so small. So fragile. A mouse. I had to smile at that point.

"No, Yuki-chan." I said, finally calling him by an affectionate name. "I'm not saying No."

"I'm sorry, Kyou." he said. I shivered, groaning. He'd definitely hit a sensitive spot when he said my name that way.

"S'okay Yuki-chan. " I replied, yawning. "I'm tired though. See you tomorrow."


	8. You Said Yes

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. I know it wasn't. It was only a game, an innocent little joke. He only expected it to go on for a week, two week tops. Shigure...knows enough about the pain of love than to force this to happen to us. I still wish he wouldn't have. (KyouxYuki)

Point-of-View: Kyou's

Well, the next day I broke up with Uo. She took it well for a girl. In fact, for any body. We were never that serious, any ways. That wasn't the problem.

"Hey," said Yuki, sitting next to me on the couch. "Tohru-kun is with Shigure-niisan at Ayame-nii and Hatori-nii's house. Could you go ahead and make dinner?"

"I guess." I responded dully, walking in to the kitchen. That night, I made shrimp ramen and stirred rice in to it. Yuki ate it- though I'm not sure if he enjoyed it. That wasn't the worst part.

"Hey Yuki-chan," I said, lazily putting my bowl in the sink; "could you clean up the kitchen for me?"

"Sure." he said, starting to clean it. Shigure had left a god-awful mess, and it took Yuki about an hour to clean it up. I watched him the whole time.

"Kyou..." he said once he'd finished, using the 'secret tone'. I shuddered and stiffled a moan.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you remember how last night you said 'Yes'?"

"Mmhm." I wish the next sentence never existed.

"I'm not quite sure how to be fully comfortable..." he looked down, blushing deeply. "..with our relationship."

"What? Yuki, we hardly have a relationship. We barely know eachother."

"Do you want to know me?" he asked, suddenly looking at me.

"Sure." I smiled. "That would make our relationship more...realistic."

"Well, " he said, turning away from the sink and looking directly at me. "the first thing you need to know about me is that I want to give some one- _any one- _something only I can give." he walked straight towards me, and looked straight in to my eyes. This wasn't a lovey-dovey look; this was a challenging look. "Can I give you that tonight?"

My eyes widened. At first, I didn't know what to say. I blinked, trying to think of what to say when it came out of his mouth once more.

"Kyou..."

This time, he whispered it in my ear. So soft, so enticing. So silky and smooth. I couldn't help but shiver and groan as I felt my blood begin to relocate.

"Kyou..."

He repeated, making it seem softer and farther away.

"Y-yes Yuki. " I stuttered, feeling my heart beat in my nether region.

"Good. Let's start." he said, pulling away from me. Of course, I was confused... especially when he started running the water in the shower. "Take of your clothes and let's go." he said from inside, and I caught a glimps of the mirror where I could see him stripping.

"Isn't this supposed to be done in a bed?" I asked, walking in and stripping right along side him.

"Shigure-nii would find out." he stated, and for once he was right.

Soon, we were both in the shower, the heated water pouring down on us.

"I'm not sure what to do." I confessed, watching him finish washing the shampoo out of his hair.

"Here, then." He murmured, rubbing the bar of soap lividly in between his hands. Soon, they were covered in suds, and he set the soap down. "I'll start."

"Yuki, what are you—" I questioned as he stepped towards me. However, after a moment, I realized I shouldn't have asked.  
I groaned as his soapy fingers grabbed my member in a touch that was so soft it was almost silent, my whole body shivering with delight. I looked at him, my face full of shock. He was cleaning it, stroking it softly. My heart started to beat quicker. He cupped his hands over it, curling them around the exposed region and allowing suds to drip on to it.

"Kyou.." he whispered, my member hardening further. So I reached over, and did the only thing I thought of to do.  
I grabbed the soap, and slowly started to cover his own with the slippery green coating. One hand held the soap while the other held his member. He shivered, and turned off the water, leaving a small bit in the bottom of the tub.  
Soon, I was laying on my back with him crouched over me. I could tell that I had hardened him as well, and also that he had been sexually perked so that now we couldn't turn back.  
So was I.  
He breathed on to my shoulder huskily, allowing our upper body's to connect.

"There's not enough room here." He told me. His voice sounded seductive, it seemed that no matter what he said it would seduce me. I groaned, and managed to crawl out. I thought we were going to the bedroom. I was wrong; we only made it to the kitchen.  
This time, I pinned Yuki. Our members touched, and he groaned.

"Your turn?" he questioned; I nodded. For, quite a while actually, I laid there stroking him all over. I don't think there's a section on his body that doesn't know my fingers quite well. I was looking for his sweet spot.

Finally, I found it. The center of his neck. Grinning, I pressed my body forward and laid phantom kisses against it. His body stiffened, and he shivered.

"Kyou…" he rasped, moaning. It was obvious that he was rather enjoying this. His member and mine were both hardening, though it worsened when I changed my position.

Now, I was sitting over his waist, slowly moving back and getting closer and closer to sitting with our crotches together. He moaned again, perspiring feverishly. My jaw quivered. Finally, our members connected.

Yuki whimpered. I shuddered against him, and laid once again. Apparently, he wanted in on the action as well. So, even from his position on the floor, he also began to search my body for a sweet spot. Once he found it, he started his finger play- in the small of my back. I quivered and moaned as his phantom fingers danced radiantly. By then, my member had swelled to well past it's normal size. I was climaxing. So was he.  
But we weren't done yet.

Slowly, he wrapped his legs around my thighs. Our members were in pain, pain enough to be quivering. For a moment, all we could do was moan at the slightest touch. Then, I began to massage his member.

After I had started, we both sat up. I held his member in my hand and I was massaging it. He wanted to do more than just groan, however. He grabbed mine, and held it gently whilst he ever-so-softly tickled his fingers over the top. We sat their a while, not stopping our hands as we moaned and groaned and shivered from pleasure. Our jaws quivered. We perspired. I just couldn't take it after a while.

"Yuki…" I groaned, laying. "I'm yours."

He took that the right way, and instantly got on top of me. First, he nibbled my nipples and then made a slight humping motion against my waist. Then, he leaned in and nipped at my ear. I breathed a shaky sigh and proceeded that with a moan. Eventually, our body's, wet from bath water and sweat, met each other.

Yuki was moaning, groaning, and shivering just as I was. We were both worn out. Finally, we expelled.

"That felt so good." Yuki panted, though he was still shivering.

"Sure did." I agreed. I was shivering as well. I got the feeling we both wanted more, but just didn't have the energy.

I sighed. "What's Akitou going to do when he finds out?" I asked, and Yuki looked at me with wide eyes full of fear.


	9. Broken Curse, Blinded Eyes

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. I know it wasn't. It was only a game, an innocent little joke. He only expected it to go on for a week, two week tops. Shigure...knows enough about the pain of love than to force this to happen to us. I still wish he wouldn't have. (KyouxYuki)

Point-of-View: Yuki's

We both really had enjoyed that night. I know. I still have dreams about it.

Kyou's blindness was caused by me. It was my fault. Akitou had ways of finding things out…

I guess Shigure had figured it out. Akitou can count on him to be a snoop.  
So we both ended up at Akitou's house the week after.

"Yuki-kun." He sighed, pacing in front of the two of us. "I am so disappointed in you."

Neither of us said any thing.

"And then you lied, right in front of my face." He shook his head. "I can't believe I allowed myself to go soft on you." Sighing, he picked up his whip.

So, here we were, two black belts, shivering fearfully in a corner. This was pathetic. Suddenly, Kyou did some thing I didn't expect him to do.

He stood up, and glared at Akitou straight in the face. "Is that stupid toy the only thing you have to fight us with?" he said, bravely staring the man down. The God of the zodiac.

I was in shock.

"Kyou-kun… it's true I've been easy on you. Nevertheless, I will still have to educate you."

"Educate me in what? You can't even fight unless you have that damn whip in your hand! Put it down and fight fairly!"

"If you think you control me," Akitou growled, holding the whip back. "you have another thing coming."

The whip swung. Kyou ducked. Escaping punishment was some thing that no zodiac had ever done…

And now he'd done it.

"You can't hit me, stupid!" Kyou proceeded to screech, thusly pelting the God on the face.

Hard. Teeth came out.

"How-how dare you-"

Akitou was too much in shock to say more.

"Let's see how well this two-year-old fares when I take the whip!" the cat growled, taking it right out of his hand and backing _him _in to a corner. The whip dove into Akitou's skin, giving him a taste of his own medicine. I couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, Akitou came out swinging. He pounded Kyou's forehead and sent the cat flying back.

"I want you both out of my sight. Now." He hissed, walking out.

The curse was broken then. But Kyou…

"Yuki." He whimpered, blinking his eyes. "Yuki, I can't see."

I was devastated.

(AN: I'm sorry! Such a short chapter for such a long wait! The next one will get better!)


	10. I Couldn't Say It

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. I know it wasn't. It was only a game, an innocent little joke. He only expected it to go on for a week, two week tops. Shigure...knows enough about the pain of love than to force this to happen to us. I still wish he wouldn't have. (KyouxYuki)

Point-of-View: Yuki's

I sighed, sitting by the window. For weeks, Kyou had been walking around blind. It was amazing how little he bumped in to stuff; though he did spill quite a lot of milk. He got more paranoid, and would have large 'trances' in which he'd just sit and stare at nothing.

Shishou ('Martial Arts Master') even came over for a while. Kyou was still the same old Kyou, even with out his sight, and I got to watch one of the most interesting two-second matches of my life.  
"I'll beat you any ways, Shishou!" Kyou had said, though he was laughing and very good humored about it- unlike he was with me. Of course, I knew why Kyou wanted to beat Shishou; to make him proud. So that Kyou could call him 'dad'.

But the cheer quickly died down after he left; it even started raining early the next day. I had taken a spot by the open back door; Shigure had left it open 'to let the fresh autumn air in'. I decided not to comment on his..stupidity...and found that I rather enjoyed the feeling of the light mist. The rain was freezing, but the mist felt...mistifying?

Haha.

When I heard foot steps from behind me, I didn't have to ask who it was. Kyou was coming out of his room for a warm milk break, right on cue as well. He'd been out every hour and a half. Was he timing himself?  
"Kyou?" I asked, not turning away from my spot. I couldn't face him, even if he didn't know I wasn't facing him, I still couldn't. I had caused him to loose his sight.

"Yeh?" he slurred lazily, getting out one of our smaller tea kettles to heat up the milk. I heard him open the fridge, and knew he poured it in from the clinking.

"I never knew a blind man who didn't bump in to stuff." it was intended to sound like an insult, but it sounded more like a compliment. After all, how can you make some thing like that sound like an insult.

He turned and looked at me, smiling bitterly. He forced our eyes to meet, just as I was turning my head to watch the tea kettle.

"I guess I remembered more about this house than I'd have thought." he said. His tone made my throat constrict and the hairs on my neck raise.  
I sighed, biting my lip to keep it from quivering. "Kyou?" I repeated, trying not to puke as I spoke.

"What?" he replied, turning away from me and putting the kettle on the hot eye.  
It took me a moment to respond. "Do you hate me?" I said, trying to put my thought in to words.

As I asked, he got one of his 'trance' gazes again. He would just stare at nothing, some times for half an hour and some times for only a few seconds. Typically, they occured for about a minute...and he never seemed to know that he had been out of it. He just went right back to what he was doing. I sighed; that was the longest 60 seconds of my life.

"No. I don't hate you, Yuki." he said, seeming shocked- not to mention hurt- that I had asked it.

_Then I'll be happy._ I thought; _I'll die a happy man if you don't hate me. _

"Why do you think I hate you?" he asked, turning the eye up hotter because the milk wasn't warming quick enough for him on such a low temperature.

"Because you can't see." I said, unable to bring myself to say 'blind'. I am a sick man...

He smiled another one of his bitter smiles, and turned the eye down a bit as he got himself a glass.

"I don't hate you for that." he said, scratching his eye with his knuckle. "In fact, I really don't mind it. Cat's don't see very well, any ways."

For a minute, I was quiet. I just watched him pour the milk in to the glass, and then I stood up.

"You were having problems with your eyes already?" I asked curiously, turning my whole body to face him.

"Turning into a giant, burning monster whenever a charm is removed can have that effect." he said, grabbing a spoon and sipping it lullingly off of it.  
"Were you blind already?" I asked dumbly, only then to remember what he had said when he lost his sight.  
"No. I actually saw... I guess...kind of okay. I mean, I didn't know any other way to see." all of a sudden, he stuck his hand in to his pocket and started fishing around. I blinked and stared at him, until he pulled out a piece of neatly folded paper and handed it to me. "I wrote this for you a while ago. " he said, proceeding to walk away.

Curiousity got the better of me, and I had to pick it up. With a sigh, I opened it. The first words alone made me want to barf.

_Yuki-chan:_

_I wrote this letter, knowing that it would be either the Stamp of Love or the Letter of Good-bye. I know that we are strange, I know that people will despise us, I know that Akitou wants us as his pets._

_I have made a vow within this letter to love you, and do what I can not to hurt you. This doesn't mean that if we've decided the relationship won't go any where, I'll still be with you- it simply means that 'Loved' isn't a word. _

_You have to decide for, not only you, but for us- will this relationship grow? Or will you end it now? I have chosen that I would put my heart and soul into this. Now you have to decide._

_Are you ready for love? Not just a regular High School 'I love you' 'I love you too', but real, true love? If not, then I will wait. _

_Some people wait forever. Maybe I'll be one of those people. Maybe I'll get lucky. _

_This being said, no matter what your decision, I will be happy- content at the least. Perhaps I will even write a story about this one day, and like Shigure be a writer. I don't know what the cards hold for me. _

_The question is no longer about if I love you, because I know I do. Hate and Love are quite alike, and..well..I know more about you than I thought. The question is..Do You Love Me? _

_Kyou._

It wasn't the most romantic letter, but it had more meaning to it than any of those cliche' "Oh I love you so much!" letters. I sighed and walked in to my room. I didn't know quite yet if I could do it... it would be such a large step...

I wished I could've gone ahead in time and seen if it would be worth it.

I yawned and opened my drawer, putting the letter in there. Now I knew I'd never loose it. Slowly, I walked out of the bedroom, only to meet Shigure in the hall. At the time, I hadn't realized how much I hated him for this...but once I saw him it all welled up inside of me at once.

Then I knew how Haru had felt when he first had seen me.

My eyes shifted into a narrow glare. My entire body writhed with a stinging, burning pain.

The only word to describe how I felt?

_Hate. _

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, SHIGURE?!"** I yelled. I yelled so loud, I could feel my head vibrate. My voice even squeaked as I got to the end, though I still sounded strange.. powerful.

For a moment, he gave me a blank stare. "What-what did I do?"

"**YOU SET US UP! JUST SO THAT YOU COULD JUST GO TELL YOUR PRECIOUS AKITOU ON US! NOW KYOU IS BLIND! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU, SHIGURE! I HATE YOU!" **I had said it. Three words that could bring nothing but destruction. I know why I hated him.

"I-I'm sorry...I..."

**"SORRY WON'T BRING HIS SIGHT BACK!**" I shrieked, feeling the uncontrollable salt water begin to drip down my eyes.

"I didn't know that it would happen." he said, looking down. Still, I felt no guilt.

**"IS THAT YOUR EXCUSE?! YOU KNOW AKITOU IS A MADMAN! YOU KNOW HE'S CRAZY! YOU KNOW HIS HOBBY IS BEATING US TO A BLOODY PULP! YOU KNOW THAT LOVE HURTS, SHIGURE, AND YOU STILL DID THAT!" **

"I didn;t know, Yuki-kun." he said, trying to settle me down. "I didn't know that you two would really fall in love to begin with. It's such a strange thought, if you think about it. It was only meant to be a joke."

I knew. I had known it was a joke. And I had played in to it. "I'm sorry, Shigure-nii." I said with a sigh, turning my back on him. "I guess I just wanted some one to blame accept for me."

"Understood, Yuki." he said, turning his back.

With nothing else to do, I walked into Kyou's room. The lazy cat had left his door open, and he was laying down, sleeping in a sleeping bag. For a while, I thought I'd just sit and watch him. That is, until he woke up.

"Yuki." he said, with out even opening his eyes. I knew at that moment that he'd left the door open on purpose. "Did you read the note?"

"Yes."

"Do you know?"

I was quiet, hoping that maybe he'd forget.

"Yuki?"

"Kyou." I said quickly, running my thin fingers through his hair. He relaxed and closed his eyes. "Because I'm not sure for now, we should end it. Maybe we'll have a chance later."

He knew. He knew why. I could tell from his expression. His accepting nod. He could say yes; he already had.  
And some how, I couldn't bring myself to say it.

I am a failure.


End file.
